


"It reminded me of you."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It reminded me of you."

Malik was tempted to ask what in the hell Altair was thinking, but seeing the man look like a scolded child was much funnier. He looked down at the...thing….animal? It was a sad and sorry sight. Altair had put a little pink bow around its neck and everything. It was not his birthday, it was not any type of holiday, and it was not their anniversary. Altair had no reason to give Malik a gift. Unless he had done something to warrant Maliks anger.

Malik narrowed his eyes at Altair, “Is this...animal...suppose to distract me from being mad at you, Altair?”

Altair gave a shake of his head, “No. I have learned to try and stop hiding my wrongs from you. I do not think my jaw will withstand another punch. Or my dick from your ass.”

“Classy.”

“I try.”

“Then why—dare I ask—did you bring this,” Malik waved his hand up and down at the creature still being held out to him, Altair's hands under the thighs and armpits, “gift to me?”

It was a cat. Or it had been. It had one missing eye, half an ear torn off, it was missing one leg on the left side, the tail had been cut and the poor thing had half of its left flank burned. Overall, the poor thing was so pitiful looking. And old. Malik could see that in the way the thing was hunched. Half dead and cripple.

“She’s very loving.” Altair said.

“She has one eye.”

Altair pulled the cat close to his chest, and began to pet her. She purred like a dying man coughing. Malik raised an eyebrow as Altair spoke, “Her last owner was a douche canoe. The shelter was going to kill her.”

“The shelter you volunteer at so none of the neighbors know you're a hired killer?”

Altair gave a frown, “No one wanted her, Malik. She was so sweet and loving. I admit when she first came in she was...they had just saved her and she hated everyone. But then I worked with her, told her what a sweet girl she was and now look. She loves me. She’ll love you to.”

“Why did you even bring her home is a better question!

“It reminded me of you.”

Malik felt his anger color his cheeks, “Excuse me?”

“After my fuck up that cost you your arm. I looked at her and saw you. You hated me. You hated the world. It took time and me not giving up on you but...you learned to love again and so did she.”

Malik wanted to kill Altair. He would. After he kissed him. And had sex. But he would kill him, just later. Much later. 


End file.
